Searching Answers
by LazyConfectioner
Summary: A pissed of surgeon, a carefree strawhat and a group of over-emotional boiler suits with a touch of panicking tangerine. Post-Dressrosa. One-Shot


**LazyConfectioner here~ After months I finally managed to find my draft notebook with my lovely story drafts in it. Today's prompt is 'That is a terrible, horrible and incredibly a foolish idea. Let's do it and see what happens.'**

 **I have two more pseudo-finished stories but I think I'll publish next week (maybe).**

 **As I said before, an inspiration source I use writing prompts, if you have an idea and want to share with me be my guest! There may be grammatical mistakes, I'm not a native english speaker. Please review, positive or negative, it helps to improve myself. Enjoy!**

 **One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda**

"That is a terrible, horrible and incredibly a foolish idea. Let's do it and see what happens Strawhat-ya."

Upon hearing the Surgeon of Death, time decided to stop for a split second on Zo, increasing the shock effect of the both crews, allowing them to conserve last bit of their sanity, which would leave them soon enough.

"What, what, WHAT!?" " Captain are you okay? Did you hit your head?" "Captain do you feel sick? Have you swollen sea water again?" "Do you hear what you say Captain?!" Several 'loud' complaints came one after another. Obviously the Heart Crew was not happy, not a bit.

"Straw Hat what have you done to our Captain!" demanded Penguin. Clearly pissed off because of the situation.

"Oh no! Luffy finally broke him." said Nami panicking a little, maybe a lot. The Heart Pirates weren't looking at her with lovely eyes anymore. Nope those eyes were glaring.

"BROKE! What the fuck have you been doing to our dear Captain?!"

"Everyone let's calm down. I'm sure there is a reason why your captain is behaving oddly." said Robin, trying her best to calm them down. It's not that she doesn't want a dispute between two crews but mainly because of their high pitched voices started to annoy her, bringing a headache with it. She should see Chopper and maybe cuddle with him while at it.

While Robin was imagining her cuddle time she was startled by a very rough and a stern voice.

"Stop your bickering! I'm perfectly fine. Actually what the heck is wrong with you guys? Stop acting like a bunch of kids and man up!"

"But captain… We were worried for you. You've never spoke in this way before." sobbed Shachi. Clearly he did not like to get scolded after seeing his captain in a long time.

"Shishishi. Don't worry. Traffy's fine. I didn't break him, I just loosened him up." grinning like a mad person Luffy continued "After all being reckless is a D. trait. It's natural, shishi." Sitting on a tall rock which he declared his spot, Luffy decided that he could still have some fun with Traffy. He was so easy to crack up, Luffy was looking forward to it.

While Luffy used his inner thoughts, probably for the first time, he missed the huge commotion made by the two crews.

Let's say that they did not welcomed the idea of Law being a D. well. The heartbroken cries of the Heart Pirates, lamenting that they've failed their captain so he kept his name as a secret from them and promising to become a better crew which lead to idolising the Strawhat crew, much to Law's dismay. Following with the shocked faces of the other crew, not believing they had two D.'s on board and they've managed to survive it. Crying tears of joy and treasuring their life more. The only one who welcomed this information was the kind archeologist. She immediately planned hundred ways to extract information from the surgeon, of course she would use force only if the said surgeon failed to cooperate with her. So 'till now the day was good.

"Oi, Straw hat-ya. I've never told you about this, how did you know?" said Law angrily, not denying his name. He wasn't happy that his secret name was out, if the idiotic captain found it out that meant anyone could have also. Well he told it to Sengoku himself but that was an another subject.

After not receiving his answer, Law looked at the younger captain and wished he didn't. Just looking at him pissed him off more. If it wasn't for the alliance Law would have punched that mocking face several times. There on the damned rock sat the idiotic captain, looking at Law like questioning his intelligence while picking his goddamn nose and flicking his bogey somewhere on the island.

Since this wasn't the first time Law was experiencing this scene he calmed down much quickly and understood that he asked the wrong question, again. He knew he needed to ask the right question if he ever wanted an answer from the younger captain. Deciding on his presumably correct question Law asked:

"Then, since when did you know my name?"

Luffy suddenly stopped picking his nose and jumped down from his spot to standing in front of Law. His face was now serious and intense, his hat shadowing his eyes -making several of the Heart member shiver- and he raised his head to look at the surgeon in the eyes.

"Since the moment we met." " We the people of D. always recognise each other, we always distinguish our kin. No matter where or when." this statement of Luffy shocked many but not as much as it shocked Law. Leaving the surgeon in deep thoughts.

"Well, at least that's what Gramps said. Shishishi." said Luffy loosing his focus. Then he began to demand food, while pestering a certain love-cook.


End file.
